No Matter What
by SportLuver57
Summary: The 2013 Royal Rumble didn't turn out like the Miz planned. Now that has him concerned with the path his career is taking and his relationship. SLASH! John Cena/ Mike Mizanin


No Matter What

Disclaimer: I own none of the people mention in this story. They all belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.

Mike could not believe it. 2013 was supposed to be his year. The year of the Miz. The year he finally proves himself to be just as good as Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Randy Savage, the Ultimate Warrior… but now that was ruined. And it was all thanks to Antonio Cesaro and Ryback.

Mike was pumped, ready to start off the Royal Rumble by teaching that US dissing Swede that someone from the United States can beat him, no matter what he says. His energy was high as the match began, and as it progressed the hits from the Swede began to take a heavy toll on his body. Miz was aching with every step he took. His corner clothesline came off without a hitch, but then the match turned for the worst when he tried to do the double axe handle off the top rope. Cesaro moved at the last possible second and Miz landed hard on his knee, feeling it twist and ache as he rose to defend himself. He fought back for a while but a hard hit into the ring was the beginning of the end for the Miz. Antonio rolled him into the ring and hit the Neutralizer and it was all over. He lost to Antonio Cesaro.

But luckily all hope was not lost for him; he still had his number for the Royal Rumble match. His number wasn't horrible, actually most people would love to have his number. Number twenty-eight was a decent number, but a "good" number in the Royal Rumble isn't really existent. You can win from any number. But with his number near the end it would definitely help his chances in winning.

He came out of the curtain, ready to compete, and caught sight of Antonio and his blood boiled. The attack he received on the way to the ring was inevitable, but Mike still fought back. He and Antonio were eventually separated by officials, Cesaro heading backstage while Mike headed to the ring, to try and turn his night around with a Royal Rumble win.

Miz went after everyone in the ring, taking turn trying to eliminate each person. Number twenty-nine entered the ring and the countdown for number thirty had just begun. When "Meat on the Table" rang through the arena all eyes turned toward the top of the ramp. Mike watched as Ryback walked down the ramp and stepped into the ring.

What possessed him to go after Ryback, Mike will never know, but he did and earned a knock onto his butt in return for his attempts. Miz was shocked from the sudden fall and got up on wobbly legs. He looked over and it seemed like everything began to move in slow motion. Ryback was running around the ring like a steamroller, crushing every person in his path, and sadly Mike was right in his way. Mike felt himself be pushed back and over the top rope, falling to the floor below. As luck would have it he landed right on his bad knee, making pain course through it all over again.

Mike drug himself back to the locker room. He was so pissed at himself. He had two chances to make tonight the night his career went for the better and he blew it. Mike quickly changed out of his gear and into his t-shirt and sweatpants. Mike wasn't in the conversing mood so he pulled out his keys and was making his way to the parking lot when something on one of the monitors caught his eye.

John Cena, his boyfriend, was celebrating his Royal Rumble win in the ring. Mike looked on longingly, wishing that was him right now. He wished it was him getting to go on to WrestleMania to face whomever for the WWE Championship, but it wasn't him. Instead life decided they wanted to make Mike suffer and force him watch his lover, once again, thrive while his own career was slowly sinking.

Mike slung his bag onto his shoulder and limped out of the arena. He just wanted to be alone tonight. He didn't want Cody, Alex, or hell, even John. Especially John. He didn't want to be the person who brought him down from his good mood. Or to have to sit there and fake joy in his lover's win. Mike just wanted to go back and rest in his and John's room, with an ice pack on his knee and to forget everything to do with his career for the rest of the night.

Mike walked in the front door of the hotel and up to the front desk. The women behind the counter straightened immediately when she caught sight of Mike. She looked at her computer and fixed her stringy blonde hair back into place before she looked at Mike and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hello, Sir. How may I be of assistance?" She asked, leaning slightly over the desk, showing off her boobs. But in the mood that Mike was in it didn't even faze him.

"Mike Mizanin," he stated with an icy look in his eyes.

The women frowned but began clicking away at her computer. One minute later she handed over a room key. With a bright smile she handed the card over to Mike. "Here you go. Now if you need anything at all you know where to find me."

Mike simply grabbed the card out of her hand and walked off to the elevators, leaving the woman watching him leave with wide eyes behind him. He was in no mood for some slut to be flirting with him.

He took the elevator up to the eleventh floor and stepped off. He walked to the room and opened the door. His bags were thrown against the wall shortly after stepping into the room. He grabbed some ice out of the freezer and wrapped it in a towel before lying down and putting it on his throbbing knee.

Throwing his arm over his eyes, Mike allowed his mind to drift. He first though about how well his career was back in 2010. He was Mr. Money in the Bank, basically guaranteed to become the WWE Champion at some time in the near future. He was the main guy, the best wrestler in the company. Nobody took him seriously especially since he cashed in to win the belt. But after defeating Randy in the rematch for the belt, some of his fellow superstars actually saw potential in him.

However after that, he began his feud with John Cena. That started what was to become the best thing that ever happened in Mike's life. That feud made John look at Mike for once as an equal, not as some scrawny reality star getting a free walk into the business. It made John _really_ look at Mike. It began the attraction that neither Mike nor John were able to stop.

The night after their WrestleMania match was when things really picked up between the two of them. John was pissed because he thought Mike made a deal with the Rock to help him win the title. In short what started in an empty locker room, quickly turned into an ongoing one year and nine month relationship. Nobody else saw what John saw in Mike. Nobody else got Mike like John. Nobody else would ever love him like John did.

Mike loved John with all of his heart and he didn't want anyone else but him. He knew all he had to do was ask and John would help him with whatever he needs. All he needs is to ask and John would leave with him and never look back… But John was finally getting his career back on track after the year long slump he has been in since he lost to the Rock and the last thing Mike wanted to do was drag John down the path of career destruction that he seemed to be on. He wanted John to be happy… and the WWE makes John happier than Mike ever could by himself.

A quiet sigh escaped Mike's lips as these thoughts invaded his brain. He was really over thinking things. He wasn't to the point of making ratings drop whenever he came on. He wasn't losing to Heath Slater yet, so he still had a ways to go before he is completely sunk. He can still wrestle so this might just be a temporary thing.

The door to the hotel room opened and the figure stepped inside. With a quick scan of the room, he continued to venture farther into the room until he was standing in the bedroom doorway. The lamp inside gave off just enough to light up his lover's face and John could see the look of thought and sadness marring the handsome features. Mike twisted a little and a look of pain replaced the previous expression. His hand snaked down to his leg and he cautiously fixed the make-shift ice pack before relaxing against the headboard once more.

John Cena stepped into the room, finally drawing Mike's attention to him. Mike looks slightly shocked as John approaches the bed and sits on the edge.

"What are you doing here?" Mike questioned.

John smiled lightly, "I wanted to come back and see how you were doing."

Mike shakes his head at his boyfriend. "No, you should be out celebrating with the guys for your Royal Rumble win. Go. I will be just fine," Mike insisted, pushing Cena off the bed and toward the door.

John stopped and once again sat down on the edge of the bed. "How am I supposed to go out and have fun when the person I want to be around the most is laid up in bed hurting?" John murmured as he kissed Mike on the forehead.

"You have other friends, go hang out with them. I will be fine here by myself," Mike insisted, pushing John away from himself once again.

John rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's stubbornness. "Not happening Mike," John stated lying down on his side next to Mike on the bed. Mike huffs at him and turns his head away from John, feigning anger at his lover, but secretly glad he wants to stay and be with him.

John rolled over on top of Mike, being careful not to hurt his knee in the process. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to go out an-"Mike was cut off by John's lips pressing against his, stopping any more words from coming out. Mike's eyes drift shut, quickly falling into the feeling of the kiss and responded with as much passion that John was. John's hands travel all over Mike's body, Mike hands snaking up around John's neck, pulling him closer so they were pressed tightly together.

Eventually the couple broke the kiss, both of them panting slightly. John beams down at his younger lover, who was glaring lightly at him. John pecked his soft, pink lips once more before rolling off of his lover and returned to his earlier position at his side. John was watching Mike, the younger man once again fixing his ice pack. John kisses him on the cheek and rolls off the bed. "Bye," Mike whispers, saddened by the fact his lover was actually doing what he told him to do.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere," John stated, smiling brightly at Mike, "I'm just going to grab you an ibuprofen and water. Just relax and I will be right back. I just want to spend the night with you."

Mike smiles to himself as he watches John leave the room. He could hear John moving around in the refrigerator before he walked back in the bedroom with a water bottle in hand and began to searched his bag for the medicine. He dug a small white bottle out and dumped two orange pills into his hand before putting the lid back on and tossing it on top of the bag. He sat on the bed next to his lover and held out each item. "Take them."

Mike sat up, his knee flaring in protest but he hid his discomfort from his lover and took both of the items. He downed some of the refreshing liquid before popping the pills into his mouth. John grabbed the remote off the bedside table as Mike swallowed. Mike held the bottle out for John to take and he did, setting it in the spot that the remote used to occupy. John moved closer to Mike on the bed, his arm wrapping around the smaller man's waist. Mike leaned his head against John's shoulder, his rich scent filling his senses. Mike loved how good John always smelled. Mike sighs in content but then his earlier doubts creep into his mind.

About an hour later the two were about half way through the movie that was playing on the television, but Mike has yet to figure out what exactly the movie was even about. His thoughts were the only thing registering in his mind at the moment. Even the sound of the television being turned off and his older lover looking over at him, studying him to see what was on his mind, didn't break him out of his thoughts. What did, however, was the light pressure of a pair of lips against his cheek.

Mike turned toward John and finally noticed the lack of sound in the room. Mike smiled up at John, attempting to conceal the fact that he wasn't watching it to begin with."What happened to the movie?"

"I'm more concerned with what is happening to you," John says, looking deep into Mike's clear blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

John gave Mike a look that he knew he was obviously lying to him. Lying wasn't going to do him any good.

Mike sighed and voice his hidden fear, "What would you do if the WWE released me?"

John furrowed his brow, confused about the question. "Where is this coming from?"

Mike looks away, "I'm sorry. I'm just being paranoid. Never mind." Mike went to lie down but John held him close.

"No, tell me. What brought this up?" John questioned.

"It's nothing just-"

"Mike… Please just tell me," John pleaded.

Mike looks at John and sees his eyes, the bright blues looking into his own, and Mike can't help but give in. "It's just that I'm not as… important now as I was during our feud. What if they decide that I am not needed anymore and future endeavor me?"

John lightly kisses Mike's lips and gazes into his eyes. "If they got rid of you I would be working as hard as I could to get you back. And if that didn't turn out… then I would spend every second I had off from traveling with you. I love you Mike, and you are way too important for me to just forget."

Mike wasn't one for sappy romantic moments, being more of an action guy, but his heart flutters at John's words. He could tell John truly meant what he said. Mike leaned forward and kissed John passionately. They break apart and both men lay down, Mike lying in John's arms with his back to John's chest. John cuddles up behind Mike, being careful of his injured leg. John presses a light kiss behind Mike's ear and whispers, "Good night, Mike. I love you."

"I love you too, John."

No matter what happens in his career, whether he gets future endeavored or his career picks up once again, Mike knew one thing for sure, and that was John loved him no matter what.

A/N: It has been forever since I have uploaded anything on here. Sorry about that! But I'm back! I won't have super fast updates (like I even did before), but I will try my best to put up stories when they come to mind and to write all of the stories I have planned out. Goodbye for now!


End file.
